


Protection: The Three Phase Plan

by FallenQueen2



Series: Protection Plan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Heir to a lot of stuff Harry, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Possessive!Sirius, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, magic blocked!Harry, not totally Sane!Sirus, protective!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has come to the realization that his godfather was possessive, not entirely sane and his uncle was an overprotective werewolf. However Harry realized this a bit too late, but somehow he doesn't find himself complaining and in the end it got him his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phase One

**Author's Note:**

> OotP Summer AU! FredxHarryxGeorge. 1st in the Protection Plan Saga.
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Harry was working hard in the backyard garden like he was usually forced to. The early morning was hot and humid. Sweat covered his still small and skinny form. He noticed that his pants were baggier on him than they had been last summer and the shoulder of his long sleeved shirt was falling off, exposing his pale skin. He had managed to roll his sleeves up, however this exposed his old scars.

He breathed out loudly as he straightened up, cracking his spine and wincing as his back and ribs throbbed from his most recent beating.

"Harry, are you back here?" A familiar voice called out as Harry spun around, he grabbed his wand from his back pocket and was raising it in defense as a reflex.

Remus Lupin and a large black dog at his feet walked around the corner of the house into the backyard.

"What shape does your boggart take?" Harry asked, trying to keep his happiness at bay from seeing his old professor and his godfather.

"A moon and when the spell is used it turns into a deflating balloon." Remus said carefully.

"What's his name?" He nodded at the black dog at his feet.

"Snuffles, I really have no idea how Sirius came up with that but he is slightly insane." Harry smirked and yelped as the grim leapt up at him, taking him down to the ground.

"Oh gross stop it!" Harry laughed as Padfoot licked his face.

"Do something Professor!" Harry begged.

"Like you said Harry, Snuffles is slightly insane." Remus had to bite his knuckles to stop from bursting out in laughter.

"I feel offended." Sirius huffed, he transformed from Padfoot's form into his human form after he got off of his godson.

"Sirius!" Harry beamed as he got back onto his own two feet.

"Is it safe for you to be in your human form?" He asked worried about his godfather's 'wanted' status.

"We are in your backyard prongslet, I believe I'll be safe for the moment." Sirius reached down and pulled his godson into a tight hug, noticing the flinch the 15 year old gave at the physical contact.

"You never know…" Harry muttered, hugging his godfather back. He felt comfortable in Sirius' grasp, he hadn't realized how touch-starved he had been before. He didn't want to ever be let go.

"Harry… What are these on your arm?" Remus asked quietly having moved to stand beside the duo during the hug.

"Nothing!" Harry leapt out of Sirius' grip, forgetting the feelings from before.

"Harry, I know scars when I see them." Remus said softly.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Sirius fell down to his knees in front of his godson and started to gently pat the 15 year old down and took note of how he winced when his hands fluttered down his back and across his ribs.

"It's nothing… I'm fine." Harry tried to protest and he froze when he heard a car pull into the driveway.

"You have to leave! You can't let him see you! Please!" Harry begged with wide eyes. Sirius and Remus felt their resolve crumble under the wide green eyes.

"If you love me then you will stay out of sight!"

"Harry!" They both gasped at him, but the teen had already bolted into the house.

They exchanged looks and after a silent conversation, they decided to stay out in the backyard to respect Harry's wishes… For the time being at least.

The two stood in silence, keeping their senses open for anything and everything. They had a rough plan, but it was now going to be reconstructed if what they thought about those scars were correct.

Sirius kept one eye on Remus as the werewolf had better sense's, they were enhanced even more today as the full moon was only a week away. Remus suddenly went stiff and looked at Sirius with wide eyes.

"I smell blood." Was all Remus needed to say before Sirius bolted towards the backdoor, Remus was right on his heels. Neither had pulled out their wands, as they didn't want to tip off the underage magic sensors and get Harry in trouble.

They burst into the kitchen and Sirius could feel his blood boiling at the sight in the hallway. The side of Harry's face was covered in blood, thanks to the bleeding gash on the side of his head and Vernon Dursley had his meaty hands wrapped around Harry's pale throat. Harry's attempts to get the hands away from his neck were slowing down and his eyes were fluttering shut.

"LET GO OF MY GODSON!" Sirius roared, launching himself forward in a tackle. He knocked the Dursley off of his godson; Remus was there in an instant to catch Harry. The werewolf cradled him in his arms, muttering words of comfort to him.

"Y-you!" Vernon gasped out in shock at the sight of the two men.

"Remus, take Harry upstairs. I'll deal with these muggle's." Sirius spat at Vernon.

"Siri…Don't kill them…" Harry muttered out between deep, gasping breaths.

"Don't worry pup. I know what I'm doing." Sirius dropped a kiss to the uninjured side of Harry's head.

Remus nodded at his friend and stood up slowly with Harry still in his arms. Remus shot an amber coloured glare at Vernon Dursley alongside a very wolf like growl. Moony not impressed with the treatment of his cub and if it weren't for said cub injured in his arms he would be very cheerfully ripping Vernon apart right now.

"Now I think its time for us to have a little talk Vernon." Sirius cracked his knuckles and he landed a solid punch on Vernon's stomach.

"See I don't like it when people touch what doesn't belong to them."

"What?" Vernon wheezed out as he clutched his stomach falling to his knees.

"Let me say it so even a pig like you can understand." Sirius grabbed a fistful of Vernon's greying hair and lowering his face down to whisper in Dursley's ear.

"Harry. Is. Mine." He hissed and sank his free fist into Vernon's gut once more.

"Well he's mine and Moony's. You are just lucky you got to have this talk with me. See Moony gets real testy this time of the month, you know being a werewolf and all." Sirius said casually with a feral grin on his lips. If possible Vernon went a shade or two paler than he had been before and looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Now for one of the reasons we came here today. You are going to quietly sign over any and all guardianship rights to Moony and myself. In other words Harry Potter is never going to step foot in this house again if we have any say in it." Sirius withdrew a few pieces of paper from his robes. One was for the wizarding world and one was for the muggle world so no one could disregard his and Remus's claims on Harry.

Vernon quickly filled out the documents and even signed the wizarding one with the needed blood to make it official.

"We're done here, remember our little conversation and I do not believe we will have anymore problems." Sirius hissed before heading up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Everything taken care of then?" Remus asked, looking up from where he was sending things into Harry's trunk.

"Yes, how you holding up prongslet?" Sirius moved to the bed where Harry was propped up on, holding a cloth to his face.

"Been better…" Harry said quietly.

"I know prongslet, I know. On the bright side, you never have to come back here again." Sirius said proudly.

"What?" Harry looked at his godfather bewildered.

"Dursley has legally given up guardianship of you to both Remus and myself in both the muggle and wizarding world." Sirius presented Harry with the documents with a flourish.

"But the blood wards, Dumbledore said…" Harry said confused as he looked over the papers.

"Did you ever consider this house your home?" Sirius asked.

"Never." Harry said without hesitation.

"Did your aunt love you?"

"Pretty sure she hates me."

"Was your blood used to bring Voldemort back?"

"Yes."

"Then the blood wards are useless."

"But Dumbledore…" Harry felt more confused than he ever had been in his life, including when Hargid told him he was a wizard.

"We will get to that later, we promise. Right now we need to leave this house." Remus promised, easily picking up Harry's trunk and Hedwig's birdcage easily thanks to his werewolf strength.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you soon, I'm the secret keeper after all." Sirius helped his godson stand up before the trio went down stairs and after both men shot heated glares at Vernon Dursley they left the house and quickly made their way to apparition point.

"Okay Harry we are going to be appariting to 12 Grimmauld Place, London. It's an old Black family home that is being used as HQ for the Order of the Phoenix… Dumbledore's army I suppose you could say. Now hang on tight." Sirius explained, wrapping his arms around Harry. The teen nodded and clung to his godfather's waist and the three disappeared with a crack.

~~/~~

The three re-appeared in a large, musty library. Harry wobbled on his feet, but having Sirius' arms around him steadied him until his legs grew steady once again.

"Ugh, still better than the Knight Bus." Harry moaned, rubbing his head carefully. Remus had healed it, but it was still tender to the touch as were his back and ribs but they were mending nicely. The ex-professor was a genius when it came to healing spells.

"If I remember correctly your mother hated the Knight Bus, she always threw up after riding it." Sirius said cheerfully.

"I haven't thrown up just yet. So that's something to look forward to." Harry huffed and the older men cracked smiles at the teen. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Black family library on the 3rd floor of Grimmauld Place. It is only accessible to the three of us, anyone we allow and Kreacher." Sirius answered and a crack sounded as an old house elf appeared in a worn and ragged pillowcase. He shot Sirius a glare full of hatred.

"Kreacher take Harry's things to the room across from mine." Sirius sent an equally evil glare back at the house.

"Master Regulus's room?" Kreacher hissed annoyed.

"Yes my brother's room." Sirius hissed back.

"…Yes Nasty Master." Kreacher growled, moving forward to Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said politely. "I will do my best not to disturb the room too much."

"…Thank you Young Master." Kreacher looked at Harry with wide eyes before he popped away.

"Huh." Sirius looked down at Harry in awe, even Remus looked impressed.

"What?" Harry felt confused again.

"You are amazing pup." Sirius barked out a laugh hugging his godson once more.

"I was just being polite. I mean it seemed like your brother meant a lot to him…" Harry muttered.

"That right there was all Lily." Remus admitted with a fond smile.

"She was always looking for the good in people." Harry beamed at the piece of information about his mom.

"So Moony, time to move onto phase two?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Phase two? Okay someone needs to tell me what is going on!" Harry interrupted, getting annoyed.

"I was stuck in the Dursley's for almost a whole month with no mail from anyone! I get why you two couldn't but why couldn't my friends?"

"Dumbledore strikes again. Okay Harry we are going to give you a short version as we do have a schedule to keep to." Sirius muttered before gently pushing Harry towards a large plushy chair near the fireplace.

Remus silently pointed his wand at the fireplace and it sprang to life as he and Sirius sat in the other two chairs facing Harry's.

"Dumbledore believes it is better for you to be kept in the dark about a lot of things. We disagree and have a bad feeling that you will be a key player in the upcoming war against Voldemort. However you are nowhere near ready to fight against him, you lack proper instruction in many things. None of which are your fault, you were not raised the way you should have been as Lord Potter." Sirius began to explain.

"Lord Potter?" Harry gapped at the two men before him.

"Looks like our work will be cut out for us." Remus muttered as Sirius swore under his breath once again.

"Harry as the last remaining Potter you have inherited the title of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Sirius said slowly to give Harry time to absorb it.

"I'm a lord." Harry said simply. "I feel a lot of political issues coming my way."

"Don't worry about that just yet Harry, it's all part of our plan." Remus consoled.

"Okay, what plan?" Harry shook his head to clear it of thoughts of being a lord.

"Well getting guardianship away from the Dursley to Remus and myself had been part of phase one, the rest was getting you here and explaining things to you. Phase two is to head to Diagon alley to sort some things out. The phase three… Well, you will just have to wait and see won't you?" Sirius winked and Harry made a face.

"We should get changed before we go to Diagon alley." Remus said after casting a tempus.

"Ah right as always Moony." Sirius agreed and the three stood up.

"Ah Harry the Weasley's and Hermione are here, but we don't want anyone else to know that you are here just yet."

"Okay?" Harry agreed before following Sirius and Remus out of the library and down a hall or two. They stopped in the middle of the hall that housed only two doors. They both had golden nameplates, the one on the left had Sirius' name on it and the one on the right had Regulus Black's name.

"What happened to your brother Siri…If you don't mind me asking?" Harry said quietly seeing a flash of emotional pain go over his godfather's face.

"He became a death eater and he died, no one is sure how and his body was never found…" Sirius said briefly before turning the doorknob on Regulus's door.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered, not really knowing what else to say before he entered the room.

The room was grand; the furniture was a dark wood matching well with the Slytherin green that accented the walls and the silver fabrics.

"Sorry about the green, silver and black." Sirius said rubbing his neck.

"It's okay, the green matches my eyes." Harry grinned and he could see Sirius relaxing and Remus winked at him from over Sirius's shoulder. He grinned when he saw Hedwig preening on an owl stand by the open window and he rushed over to her.

"Hey girl, I'm glad you found this place alright." He whispered, petting her softly as she nipped at his fingers happily.

"Hedwig is one of the most intelligent owl's I've ever seen. She showed up here a few minutes before we left to get you." Remus commented and Hedwig let out a soft screech of pride at the comment.

"Don't give her an even bigger ego Moony." Harry smirked and yelped when Hedwig nipped his fingers harshly.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" He whined rubbing his fingers.

"Got an attitude that one." Sirius laughed.

There was a crack and Kreacher appeared in front of Harry making the teen jump a bit causing Hedwig to trill in an amused manner.

"Hi Kreacher." Harry smiled pleasantly at the old elf.

"Young Master, I have sorted your clothes for you. However I insist that I burn them." Kreacher said with distain. "They are rags and Young Master shall not wear them."

Sirius and Remus looked at the clothes Harry was still wearing and nodded in agreement.

"…These are the only clothes I have other than my school uniform…" Harry protested, not that he liked the rags the Dursley gave him; just he had no other clothes.

"That's part of phase two." Remus spoke up and Sirius nodded.

"Young Master I found some of Master Regulus's old clothes for you to wear." Kreacher snapped his long grey fingers and on the bed appeared a pair of pressed black slacks, black dress shoes and an emerald green dress shirt and a black robe familiar to the Hogwarts robe.

"Wow, thank you Kreacher I will wear them with pride." Harry beamed at the elf after looking at the clothes.

"Thank you Young Master." Kreacher bowed before disappearing with a crack.

"I'll be damned. He actually likes you, well this makes things easier I suppose." Sirius mused, running a hand through his long black hair.

Harry just beamed cheeky at them before snatching up the clothes and heading into the bathroom that looked a lot like the school's perfect's bathroom. He came out a few minutes later looking like a proper pureblood wizard… Well until you get to the untamable Potter family hair.

"I feel like Malfoy." Harry deadpanned much to Sirius and Remus' amusement.

"Okay Harry can you stand with your arms out for me for a second?" Remus asked pulling out his wand.

"Sure thing Professor." Harry said falling back on calling him professor. Remus shook his head amused before waved his wand over Harry's limbs and a quill appeared, writing down words on a piece of parchment.

"I'll take care of it Padfoot." Remus smiled at Sirius who grinned back and Harry just looked at the two confused.

"We shall be going to Gringotts pup while Moony over here goes to get you some new robes. After that we will be going to get you everyday clothes in muggle London." Sirius explained.

"But you are still a wanted man Sirius!" Harry protested, as he didn't want his godfather to be caught.

"In Diagon alley I will be Padfoot and out in muggle London I'll get Moony to transfigure me." Sirius said having already thought about that problem.

"Okay…" Harry said slowly.

"We better be off then." Remus suggested and Harry latched into his godfather once more and the trio disappeared with a crack.


	2. Phase Two

The trio appeared in an alleyway by the leaky cauldron and Sirius quickly turned into a large grim looking black dog. Padfoot butted Harry's hand and Harry entwined his fingers in the long black fur and the three entered the pub, they said a simple hello to Tom before heading to the back where Remus touched the correct bricks and the wall rolled back to show Diagon alley.

"I'm going to be off getting your clothes and school supplies for the new school year. I will wait for you and Padfoot outside of Gringotts okay?" Remus petted Padfoot while looking at Harry.

"Okay, be careful Moony." Harry nodded his head.

"You too cub." Remus gave Harry a one armed hug before he turned down another alleyway. Harry kept going straight with Padfoot attached to his side as they made their way through the crowd towards Gringotts.

Once inside Gringotts Padfoot led him to a bank teller. The goblin peered over the edge of the desk to look at Padfoot that looked back evenly.

"Ah I understand, welcome Lord Potter and Lord Black. Account manager CrystalClaw is waiting for you, please follow me." The teller hopped down from his chair and Harry followed behind him with Padfoot trotting at his side.

"Thank you." Harry smiled shyly at the goblin that looked slightly surprised but nodded back at him and the duo entered the room and Padfoot turned back into Sirius.

"Welcome Lord Potter, Lord Black. I am the account manager for the Potter and Black family vaults. My name is CrystalClaw." The old goblin welcomed the two.

"Thank you CrystalClaw." Harry and Sirius bowed their heads before settling down in the two armchairs.

"According to your letter Lord Black I have brought the requested items." CrystalClaw gestured to the items sitting on the desk before him. "We shall begin with the inheritance test for Lord Potter. If you would prick your finger and let 7 drops of your blood hit this parchment." CrystalClaw held out a jewel-encrusted dagger.

"Yes sir." Harry said to play it safe as he nicked his index finger and let the 7 drops hit the paper and watched in amazement as the blood formed into words.

"I'll be damned." Sirius breathed as he looked over the words, as did CrystalClaw who hummed in agreement.

"What?" Harry looked at them confused and Sirius handed him the paper to get a better look.

**Name:**

_Lord Harrison James Potter_

**Parents:**

_Lord James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

_Lady Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans (Deceased)_

**Godparents:**

_Lord Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_Lady Alice Angela Longbottom (Godmother, currently in the long-term mental ward of St. Mungo's)_

**Magical Guardian:**

_Albus Dumbledore (Illegally)_

**Current holder(s) of Guardianship by law and blood:**

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Remus John Lupin_

**Magical Familiars:**

_Hedwig- Snowy Owl in possession of Harrison James Potter_

_Fawkes- Phoenix in illegal possession of Albus Dumbledore_

_Any magical snake Harrison James Potter deems worthy_

**Vaults**

_Harrison James Potter's Trust Vault_

_Potter Family Vault (Various magical items, books, portraits and weapons)_

_Peverell Family Vault (Various magical items, books, portraits and the three 'Deathly Hollow's' AKA the Cloak of Invisibility, The Resurrection Stone and The Elder Wand)_

_Gryffindor Family Vault (_ _Various magical items, books, portraits and the Sword of Gryffindor)_

_Slytherin Family Vault by Conquest (Various magical items, books and portraits)_

**Property**

_Potter Manor – Protected by blood wards keyed to Potter Blood, only the lord/lady/heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Peverell Palace – Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Griffin's Den– Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Chamber of Secrets– Inner sanctum is protected by family magic and parseltongue/Parselmagic._

_Hogwarts (1/2 via Gryffindor and Slytherin inheritance)_

**Blocks**

_Magical core – 85% Blocked (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_IQ – 90% Blocked (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Photographic Memory - 95% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Metamorphmagus – 98% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Animagus – 100% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parseltongue/Parselmagic- 85% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Soul mate bond – 100% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

_Familiar bond – 80% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Occlumency and Legilimency – 100% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Horcrux – 80% (Accidently preformed by Tom Riddle, gradual decrease in power preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

**Potions**

_Loyalty (Aimed towards Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Molly, Ronald and Ginny Weasley)_

_Depression, guilt and bouts of rage (to steadily increase)_

_Neutrality (Aimed towards Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hufflepuff students and Ravenclaw students)_

_Hatred (Aimed towards Severus Snape and Slytherin students)_

_Anti-social tendencies (to steadily increase)_

_Weak love potion (Aimed to Ginevra Weasley)_

**Contracts**

_Marriage contract: To Ginevra Weasley by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore._

"Oh my god." Harry stared wide-eyed at the list before him. "How am I still alive with all these blocks and potions? I also never agreed to this marriage contract!"

"One thing at a time Harry, we can deal with all of this." Sirius rubbed his godson's back.

"Indeed we can, all these blocks can be very damaging if left untouched and the Horcrux is very worrisome." CrystalClaw commented.

"Horcrux?" Harry titled his head to the side in confusion.

"A Horcrux is very dark magic Harry, it is created when a wizard or witch literally rips a piece of their own soul apart and infuses it in an object or in your case a person. This is an unspeakable thing to do, but it ensures that in a twisted way that the wizard or witch can not truly die until the Horcrux is destroyed." Sirius explained, his skin colour growing more paper white by the second.

"So Voldemort made me a Horcrux? He couldn't have done it on purpose!" Harry said confused and horrified.

"I believe he did not mean too, when his spell rebounded his soul must have latched onto the only living thing in the room, in other words your baby self. Right now there are other things that need to be taken care of." Sirius explained and nodded at CrystalClaw.

"Correct, the lord and heir rings." CrystalClaw waved his right hand and five wooden boxes appeared on the desk.

"Each one of these rings is related to one of the bloodlines you are descended from or named heir for. First we shall start with the Potter ring."

CrystalClaw opened the 1st box and presented it to Harry. The teen gingerly picked up the gold, ruby encrusted ring with the symbol of a stag. He glanced up at Sirius who made a motion to a ring on his index finger. Harry slid the Potter ring onto his index finger; a warm pulse went over his body before it resized itself to fit his finger.

"Next up the Peverell ring." CrystalClaw opened the second box and Harry pulled out the ring. It was pure white and engraved on it was a triangle with a circle and a stick through the middle. Harry bit his lip as he slid on his middle finger and another pulse went over his body before it resized like the Potter ring.

The process went on for the pure gold Gryffindor ring with a griffin carved into the ring's main stone and the white and green with a snake etched in the metal Slytherin ring.

"Well that went well." Sirius said cheerfully.

"What's in the last box?" Harry eyed the last box.

"That is the heir ring of the Black family." CrystalClaw stated and Harry turned his eyes to Sirius.

"Heir?" Harry gaped at Sirius who grinned sheepishly.

"I made you my heir once you were born." Sirius shrugged his shoulder and winked.

"Okay then." Harry took the pure white ring with a huge raven black stone in the middle of it before sliding it on. A cool breeze went over his body before the ring turned cold and resized to fit his finger.

"Next order of business then. We would like to dissolve the marriage contract and Albus Dumbledore's position of magical guardian." Sirius turned to CrystalClaw after breathing a sigh of relief.

"This will be easily done." CrystalClaw wrote a few things on a piece of parchment. "It is done, it is null and void. Now if you have the time I would like to bring you to our healers to remove the blocks, Horcrux and potion effects on your being Lord Potter."

"We have the time and I believe that it would be best to be rid of them all today." Sirius said and Harry couldn't help but agree when an idea struck him.

"Sirius if I have all these blocks and potions placed on me, what about you and Remus?" Harry asked panicked.

"Don't worry about that Harry, Remus and I have already been relieved of blocks and potions thanks to Gringotts and old Black family magic." Sirius put his godson's mind at ease.

"If you would follow me." CrystalClaw nodded at Sirius and Harry. The two got up and followed behind him. They followed CrystalClaw down a series of hallways and ended up in an ancient stone room, covered in runes and symbols. Goblin healers were positions in the four corners of the room with long hooded robes over their bowed heads.

"Lord Potter if you would remove your outer layer of clothes and lay in the middle of the circle and we can begin the removal ritual." CrystalClaw stated and Harry subconsciously moved to a curtained off portion of the room where a bed stood. He stripped down to his boxers, he timidly stepped out into the room knowing that Sirius was taking in all the scars and bruises on his pale skin and his ribs that could be easily seen as Harry laid down in the middle of the circle.

"We are ready Lord Potter." CrystalClaw said after getting a nod from the other healers.

"Let's do this then…" Harry said after getting a smile from Sirius.

The four healers all began to chant in gobbledygook as the runes around the room began to glow a pure white colour. A strange tingling sensation covered his whole body and it felt like weights were being lifted off his whole body. Then came the pain, it emitted from the scar on his forehead. He bit his lower lip to stop from screaming in pain but he felt his skin start to sizzle and it burned so hot that Harry swore his skin was bubbling off. He couldn't help but let out a scream of pain and his body thrashed and his eyes flew open to see a black mist hovering over his head, taking the form of a screaming face. The chanting became louder and rapid as slowly the misty face was sucked into a small broken jar that was promptly destroyed with red fiendfire.

The chanting slowed down to a stop and Harry felt himself being lifted up by strong arms.

"Siri?" He asked, cracking open his eyes to look up.

"I'm right here pup, you did great." Sirius soothed his godson as he placed him down on the bed.

"I'm really tried… I feel lighter than before…" Harry managed to get out before he felt himself doze off; he was coming in and out of consciousness. He was just aware enough to feel a hand softly petting his hair and liquids trickling down his throat. Once the liquids stop coming he managed to open his eyes and he met the concerned and love filled blue eyes of his godfather.

"There you are; how are you feeling?" Sirius asked, still stroking his godson's messy hair.

"Tried, but overall better. What happens now?" Harry asked, subconsciously leaning into Sirius' touch.

"Now we get you dressed and maybe a pepping up potion before we met up with Remus." Sirius said.

"Mkay." Harry rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up and blinked. "Huh… My eyesight is a bit better…"

"So you're not totally blind as a bat?" Sirius teased as he handed the teen his glasses.

"Not completely." Harry smirked. Sirius barked out a laugh and went to talk with CrystalClaw while Harry quickly pulled his clothes on, downed the potion and he felt filled with new energy before he steadily approaching the goblin and his godfather.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Yes, ah." He turned to the four goblin healers and bowed to them. "Thank you very much for healing me."

The four healers looked at the teen before bowing back to him, Sirius placed his arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling him close to his side. Together they thanked CrystalClaw for all his hard work before Sirius shifted back into Padfoot and the two walked out of Gringotts to find Remus waiting for them. He was leaning against the white column by the entrance of the bank.

"How did it go?" Remus asked, scratching behind Padfoot's ear.

"All blocks, potions and illegal activities have been dealt with and the rings accepted me." Harry said cheerfully, letting Remus study the lord/heir rings.

"That is rather impressive Harry." Remus smiled at honorary godson.

"Did you finish all your shopping?" Harry asked as the pair headed towards the entrance to the leaky cauldron.

"Yes, everything will be shipped via owl post when they are ready." Remus assured the teen with a smile. "Once we get to the muggle side, I will transfigure Padfoot and we can finish shopping and have diner."

"Sounds good Moony." Harry smiled at the thought of food. Remus smiled at the nickname and felt his wolf was happy that his cub comfortable using it.

The three left Diagon alley and the Leaky Cauldron and hid in an alleyway. Padfoot turned back to Sirius and Remus with a flick of wand transfigured Sirius' features. His hair became a sandy brown to match Remus's but his eyes stayed blue and his nose became closer to Harry's.

"How do I look?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Like you and Moony are brothers, but with my nose." Harry said honestly.

"That was what I was going for, we can be your uncles." Remus said logically.

"Let's gooooo then!" Sirius grabbed Harry and Remus' wrists and cheerfully pulled them down the street towards a mall.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon and early night shopping for clothes for all three of them. Harry was spoiled the most (much to his protest) but between Sirius and Harry, Remus's wardrobe was also updated (much to his embarrassment).

The trio was sitting in a muggle restaurant where they were happily eating the homemade pasta and garlic bread when Harry decided to start asking questions.

"Padfoot, what were you and CrystalClaw talking about while I was changing?" Harry asked curiously.

"…It looks like since you were placed in the Dursley's  _loving_  care, Dumbledore has been taking money out of your Potter Family Vault." Sirius said carefully.

"CrystalClaw traced the money to his own vault also to Hermione Granger, Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Prewett's vaults… Prewett was Molly's maiden name so she must have created the vaults to try to avoid this from happening. It is being dealt with and any items they may have taken from your vaults will be returned to their rightful places."

"…I trusted them! I considered them my family! They were being paid to be friends with me!" Harry gasped outraged; he felt a warming sensation coming from the rings on his fingers as through the magic was reacting to Harry's feelings but at the same time it soothed his frazzled nerves and he felt himself calm down faster than he normally would have.

"…Did any of the other Weasley's know?" Harry asked quietly, his stomach churning at the idea of the twins, their older brothers and Arthur Weasley's being in on this betrayal as well.

"CrystalClaw talked with Bill Weasley who is a curse breaker for them and from their talk he gathered that only those five were in on this." Sirius reported, smiling slightly at how Harry controlled his emotions, he had a hunch that since the blocks and potions were gone Harry would have an easer time controlling his emotions and also the rings he wore would help him along as they were now bonded to him.

"In fact Bill was appalled with what they had done and swore up and down the twins would never do anything to hurt you as they told him and Charlie all about you in their letters."

"Really?" Harry felt his cheeks heat up at this new information and Remus exchanged a look with Sirius who grinned back.

"I'm glad… Okay my main question is this… What started this whole 'plan' of yours?" Harry made air quotes when needed.

"I told you about how Remus and I were checked and cleared of blocks and potions as well?" Sirius sipped from his glass of red wine and Harry nodded his head quickly.

"When I entered HQ, the old Black family wards wrapped around me as they always do to make sure the person who enters first is of Black blood. It also scans for any blocks and potions that could be harmful to the Black blood. It found and proceeded to destroy all of the effects of them. When I came around everything was much clearer and I could see everything for what it really was. The blocks placed on myself were similar to the ones you had Harry if not as extensive. The potions were about the same but I had one that caused hallucinations, in other words. It had me seeing you as James." Sirius explained and anger flashed in his blue eyes as he spoke.

"I could now see what that barmy old coot was up to when he told me and your friends not to contact you this summer and everything from previous years suddenly made sense. I figured that if I had these placed on me then Remus must have some placed on him as well. So I snuck out, grabbed Moony and we hightailed it to Gringotts where we met with CrystalClaw. We then did what you did today and everything was removed from Remus as well. I took up my place as Lord Black and got my accounts in order, we managed to get this done before anyone noticed we were no longer at HQ. Once we did that we sorted out this plan." Sirius finished his tale and Harry just popped the last piece of his garlic bread into his mouth.

"He's really an manipulative son of a bitch huh?" Harry said after swallowing.

"Language." Remus reprimanded, the Professor in him coming out and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Yes mum." Harry grinned and Sirius roared with laughter as Remus's cheeks went pink. "So phase two is finished right? What's phase three?"

"That pup is going to have to wait until tomorrow." Sirius smirked and Harry pouted, but that sounded like a good idea, as he felt exhausted.

"Why don't we talk about something else? Why don't you tell us about your first two years in Hogwarts Harry?" Sirius asked, suddenly excited at the idea of hearing about his godson's 1st couple of years.

Harry blanched at the idea. "Are you sure you want to know? I mean 3rd year was my safest year…"

"Having a 'mass murder' after you and a werewolf for a teacher was your safest year?" Sirius deadpanned.

"…Yes?" Harry said weakly.

"Phase three is going to be more vicious now." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Do you feel up to telling us about it?" Remus pressed gently.

"It's a really long and complicated story…" Harry protested.

"I have an idea, Harry do you know what a pensieve is?" Remus asked, his inner professor coming out once more.

"No?" Harry was curious.

"It is usually a shallow stone bowl that allows people to view memories. If you don't feel up to telling us everything then we can view your memories of the two years?" Remus suggested.

"That's brilliant Moony!" Sirius beamed at his best friend.

"So with this pensieve you can see any memory?" Harry asked slowly, his mind whirring.

"Yes."

"So what if I were to say, get one of you to cast a spell to enlarge the memory to the size of say a building and play the one of Voldemort coming back at Diagon alley…" Harry trailed off with a mischief filled smirk.

"I would say that is Marauder worthy!" Sirius beamed at the idea.

"It would throw the MoM into a fit and it would give the world some idea of what really is going on." Remus mused, a smile flitting across his lips.

The trio paid and left the restaurant and hid back in the alleyway from before and Sirius once more transformed into Padfoot as Remus pulled out his wand, twirling it around his fingers expertly with a Marauder smirk on his lips.

"Okay Harry, I need you to pull the memory of the night at the graveyard to the front of your mind." Remus instructed. Harry twisted his fingers into Padfoot's fur before closing his eyes and remembered the night at the graveyard. He felt the tip of Remus's wand on the side of his head and he felt the memory being given a tug.

"Wait, can you show another memory as well?" Harry asked and heard Remus give an affirmative noise and Harry quickly brought up another memory.

"Okay, wait here while I go work my magic." Remus chuckled as he walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry shook his head, he decided he liked this version of Remus and hoped he would stay this happy. To kill time, Harry knelt down beside Padfoot and proceeded to give him a belly rub, trying not to think that this was his godfather. After a bit Remus came back with the biggest smile on his face, pocketing his wand.

"With some help of CrystalClaw we preformed the memory for all to see, Fudge was then called in and he had to publically admit that Harry Potter was right and Voldemort was indeed back. It was glorious. Also smart thinking with the second memory, I made sure it was shown and then CrystalClaw sent both off to Amelia Bones she is the head of Law Enforcement. She'll do what is right, we should be getting a letter about it soon I imagine." Remus reported as he held his arm out to Harry who took it with a large grin on his face and latched his free hand onto Padfoot's fur and the three disappeared with a crack.


	3. Intermission

Harry Potter woke up feeling refreshed and surprisingly well rested. He glanced side to side and was vaguely surprised to see both Sirius and Remus were cuddling him. He thought back to how this came about and couldn't help but smile as he snuggled down in the warmth that surrounded him.

**~Flashback~**

The three had just finished putting away their new clothes and Harry was now perched on the edge of his bed, Sirius's wand tip pressed against the side of his head and Harry let the memories from both before Hogwarts and along with his 1st two years flow out. He felt safe with them and decided they should know about his childhood and this was much easier than talking about it.

He scooted back against the mound of silk pillows, settling in as Sirius put the memories in a pensive.

"Are you sure that you are okay with this cub?" Remus glanced at the teen that was clad in his new pajamas, red and gold plaid bottoms and a black t-shirt.

"Yeah Moony, I want you two to know everything… Just don't be too surprised if I'm asleep when you finish." Harry yawned as he pulled the black and silver comforter over his skinny body.

"Night pup." Sirius placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead before he and Remus nodded at each other and entered the pensive. Harry yawned once more and closed his eyes. He slowly started to fade into unconsciousness when he heard gasping coming from Sirius and Remus signaling they had finished the memories. He decided to keep his eyes shut as they felt like lead.

"I just can't believe it. Dumbledore is going to get it." Sirius seethed.

"Phase three will have to be a lot more violent than we originally planned. Now we have proof and we can throw it in their faces." Remus growled out.

"…I don't think I'll be able to leave him alone tonight…" Sirius admitted softly.

"Me neither…" Remus agreed.

"If you're not going to leave then shut up and get over here." Harry commented sleepily, eyes still shut.

"You heard him Moony." Sirius said after there was a moment of stunned silence.

There was movement from the two as they toed off their shoes and pulled off the robes and anything else that would make sleep uncomfortable. They then slipped under the covers on either side of Harry and curled their bodies protectively around him. Sirius hummed a soothing song that sounded familiar for some reason to Harry as Remus stroked his honorary godson's black hair. Sirius had his arm draped over Harry's waist, holding him close and Harry buried his face in the crook of his godfather's neck and the three fell asleep.

**~End Flashback~**

"Morning cub." Remus spoke and Harry twisted his head around to look at Remus who was smiling back at him.

"Morning Moony." Harry said dazed. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Surprisingly yes." Remus admitted as he slowly extracted himself from the bed and pried Sirius's hand off his own hand.

"Was it because we were here or was it because of that song Siri was humming… It sounded familiar to me but I can't place it." Harry pondered as Sirius's now free hand wrapped around Harry, cuddling against him like he was a teddy bear.

"Both I suppose. That was the song Lily made for you when you were born, she used to hum it to you and sometimes the rest of us when it was time for bed." Remus relieved and Harry felt warmth spread over his body as he grinned.

"My mom was awesome wasn't she?" he asked and Remus made an agreeing sound in the back of his throat. "…How did you guys get Sirius to wake up?"

"Usually James dumped water on him, Lily mostly just kicked him until he woke up, but this is my full proof way. Watch and learn cub." Remus smiled the same marauder smirk from before.

Remus made his way over to Sirius' side of the bed and leaned down to his best friend's ear.

"I'm making my famous chocolate chip pancakes and if you don't get up now Padfoot then I won't leave any for you." Remus whispered and almost right away Sirius' eyes snapped open and he nearly leapt out of bed.

"So my dad soaked Siri, my mom kicked him and you bribe him with food?" Harry laughed.

"It worked in Hogwarts." Remus grinned wolfishly.

"Am I safe to go downstairs and see the others or do we have some sort of grand entrance that ties into this mysterious phase three you won't tell me anything about?" Harry asked as he rolled himself out of his bed.

"You're safe to go downstairs, but the entrance shall be grand because can you really expect anything less when Sirius is involved?" Remus laughed and Harry nodded agreeing as he stumbled over to his wardrobe to grab some clothes. He picked out a pair of tight black skinny jeans (as he was so skinny he could pull them off rather well, better than anyone else his age at least) with a long sleeved white Henley and black high-tops and to show his new status as a Lord he picked out a long black robe that flared out around him.

"Actually I was just thinking Harry would stroll in and sit at the head of the table and start just casually drinking some pumpkin juice." Sirius said honestly.

"And then when everyone stares at me in shock I'll just go 'what' all innocently." Harry finished the thought with a wide grin, he then strode past the two shocked men into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

"He's a true Marauder Moony!" Sirius threw his arms dramatically if not a bit possessively over Remus's torso.

"James would be so proud!" Remus laughed.

"Maybe I can convince him to re-form the group!" Sirius said excitement shining in his blue eyes.

"I think you would get a howler from Minnie if that happened." Remus laughed just imaging the reactions that would get at Hogwarts.

"That would make me more proud than anything else." Sirius said seriously  **(A/N: I tried to avoid it but it had to happen at some point)**.

Harry had finished one of the best showers of his life and was now attacking his hair with a comb but could only huff annoyed as it barely worked. He decided to just mess it up stylishly with some gel he found on the long white stone counter. He took in his body, as it was the 1st time he had a chance since everything was removed from him.

He was still skinny and small but it seemed that was just genetics, however he could make out where most of his ribs were located but he wasn't worried. He knew Sirius and Remus had a plan about that as well since they seemed to have plans about everything nowadays. His scars and bruises were gone and his eyes seemed to sparkle like emeralds while the dark bags under his eyes were faded so you could hardly see them at all. His infamous scar had faded so it was just barely an outline and his whole being felt lighter and he felt happier than he ever had before.

He glanced down at the odd number of rings on his fingers and wished there was a way to combine all the Lordship rings so he only had one Lordship ring and the heir ring to the Black family, that he could work with. They must have read his mind because all the Lordship rings glowed and morphed into one large ring that settled on his right index finger while his Black heir ring was on left index finger.

"Wicked." Harry breathed out as he got dressed and entered his now empty bedroom. He walked over to Hedwig and softly petted her while feeding her some owl treats.

"Hey Hedwig, so apparently you and Fawkes are my magical familiars but my abilities were blocked before… I wonder if anything has changed." Harry mumbled to the snowy owl.

" _Blocks that makes sense."_ A soothing female voice echoed and Harry looked up shocked and Hedwig ruffled her feathers.

" _Hedwig?"_ Harry asked in his mind and she ruffled her feathers once more.

 _"Who else did you think it was silly?"_ Hedwig huffed out a breath and Harry beamed before he gently hugged her.

" _I love you too Harry, now get off. I want to stretch my wings… And for the record I do NOT have a big ego."_

Hedwig stretched her wings after giving him a pointed look and she took off out of the open window.

"Wicked." Harry breathed out again with a huge grin.

He left Regulus's/his room and headed downstairs to where he heard voices coming from, he guessed this was the kitchen. He adjusted his cloak and flung the kitchen door open and breezily walked into the room, not looking at anyone as he got a goblet of pumpkin juice and plopped down in the chair at the head of the table humming to himself.

He noted the silence around the narrow kitchen and had to stop himself from smirking. He looked up to see all the Weasley's (minus Charlie and Mr. Weasley) and Hermione staring at him in utter shock.

"What?" Harry tilted his head to the side before calmly sipping his pumpkin juice.

His eyes darted around and when they landed on the twins a burning hot feeling covered his body and he felt his rings pulse happily. His mouth went dry and quickly sipped some more pumpkin juice.

" _What was that?"_ Harry wondered.

 _"You're soul-mate bond reacting."_ A new female voice trilled in his mind.

 _"And you are?"_ Harry asked mentally.

 _"Fawkes, I am glad I can communicate with you now little one. The Weasley twins are your soul mates and you are theirs. They are magical twins so they share the same soul so there is nothing to worry about. I know from Lady Hogwarts that the moment they saw you on the platform they felt the bond but decided to wait until you felt it or made a move to them."_ Fawkes explained kindly.

 _"Good to know then… I'll go to them during or after phase three as I am curious to what Sirius and Remus have planned."_ Harry decided.

" _Good choice young one. I believe Dumbledore will be visiting soon and the phase will be set into motion. I shall join him to see you little one."_ Fawkes reported.

 _"I'm looking forward to it Fawkes."_ Harry replied and snapped himself out of his mental conversation as Hermione was talking at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. Was there a question in there between all the scolding?" Harry asked in an innocent tone and had to force back a grin at Hermione's sputtering.

"When did you get here Harry?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Hiya Bill, nice to official meet you." Harry beamed at the redhead. "I got here sometime yesterday. I've been upstairs and out getting some things in order." Harry said honestly.

"Did you hear then Harry? Fudge finally admits that You-Know-Who is back! Someone showed a memory in Diagon alley and he no choice but to admit it!" Ron thrust a Daily Prophet in front of Harry's face and the raven-haired lord glanced over it briefly with a little smile.

"About damn time someone made the MoM get off their useless asses." Harry commented and grinned when he heard the twins laugh at his words.

"Come off it Harrykins." Fred began.

"We all know it was you." George went on.

"It was brilliant!" They said together.

"Why thank you!" Harry winked at the twins.

"Harry honey, you should have let Dumbledore handle it." Molly spoke up in 'motherly' voice and Harry twitched before he propped his cheek up on his right palm.

"Dumbledore does shit all and knows even less." Harry stated calmly.

"Harry!" Molly gasped scandalized.

"Elbows off the table cub." Remus said as he breezed into the kitchen wearing some new clothes, he had opted for a pair of blue jeans and a simple white button down shirt.

"Yes mum." Harry smirked and ducked under the good-natured slug Remus aimed at him.

"So are you actually going to make those pancakes or was it just something to get Siri up and moving?"

"I am actually going to make them. I know better than to make an empty bribe." Remus shook his head at a memory.

"Good! Oh, Kreacher?" Harry asked and with a crack Kreacher appeared and glared at the others in the room minus Harry.

"Yes Young Master?" Kreacher asked.

"Good morning! I was wondering if Remus here could use your kitchen to make some pancakes?" Harry asked cheerfully, ignoring the looks he was getting from the others in the kitchen.

Kreacher inspected Remus carefully before nodding his assent.

"Thank you Kreacher! Oh as I'm sure you know I got some new clothes yesterday so feel free to burn those rags to ashes out in the garden when you get time." Harry grinned wickedly.

"Thank you Young Master, I shall." Kreacher grinned just as wickedly and Remus had to smother a snort, Kreacher then disappeared with a crack.

Harry turned back to the table and saw them looking at him in shock.

"What?"

"How the bloody hell did you do that? That house elf hates everyone!" Ron exclaimed loudly and Harry frowned, how had he not noticed Ron's tone of voice before? Oh right those bloody potions and blocks, he really hoped phase three was good, but as two Marauders planned it he was sure it would be.

"Have you tried being nice to him? I tried speaking respectfully to him and as he is a house elf, the kitchen is his domain so asking if Remus could use it was only natural." Harry explained as Remus moved around the stove making his famous chocolate chip pancakes for Harry, Sirius and himself.

"That's a very good outlook to have Harry." Bill said agreeing with what the teen said as he worked with goblins and he knew what respect could get you.

"Thanks Bill." Harry grinned as Remus set a plate of pancakes in front of him. Harry deeply inhaled before beaming up at Remus.

"Moony have I told you what a great mum you are?" Harry asked, not waiting for a reply he dug into the food, Remus's only response was rolling his eyes as he sat down in an empty chair with his own plate and just as he placed Sirius's plate down in his spot, said man waltzed in.

"Moony I think I love you." Sirius deadpanned and much like his godson he dug into the pancakes, Remus just smirked as he sipped his coffee like this was a regular occurrence.  _  
_

" _Harry are you in the kitchen with Sirius and Remus?"_ Hedwig's voice came to Harry who nearly choked on his pancakes.

" _Yes?"_ Harry answered back uneasily, gulping down some pumpkin juice.

 _"You're plan worked, it's all over the special edition of the Daily Prophet. I'll fly it in."_ Hedwig reported as she flew in from the open window of the kitchen and purposely dropped the paper on Sirius' head before perching easily on Harry's shoulder, grabbing the piece of pancake off his fork.

"…So this is what you meant by another memory…" Sirius said softly as he stared at the headline in shock before Harry snatched it and grinned.

"So Siri as a FREE man what do you want to do first?" Harry turned the paper around so everyone could see the headline.

NEW EVIDENCE SUBMITTED! SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!

The kitchen was silent for a moment before everyone broke out in cheers and congratulations; some were genuine (the twins, Remus, Harry and Bill) while some were forced (Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione).

"You are a true Marauder Prongslet. Thank you!" Sirius pulled his godson into a tight hug, Harry grinned and hugged him back just as tightly.

"Wait, wait. Marauder?" George held his hand up.

"Prongslet?" Fred added.

"Ah, it's time I properly introduce you guys. Fred, George meet Moony AKA Remus and Padfoot AKA Sirius, Prongs was my dad." Harry laughed at the awestruck look on the twin's faces.

"You guys are…" George gaped at her.

"Our heroes and we have been taught by one!" Fred finished and Harry was seriously surprised that they didn't start bow down to them, hell they still might.

"Heroes?" Remus tilted his head.

"Hear that Moony? We're heroes to the newest generation of Marauders!" Padfoot said, sounding giddy.

"Harry told us all about you two and your pranks." He winked at them.

"Really?" They both chorused, glancing at Harry who had his head ducked and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh yeah." Sirius elbowed his godson with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Siri." Harry blushed as the Floo in the hallway went off.

"Phase three begins." Sirius muttered to Harry and Remus making both of them nod.


	4. Phase Three-Final

Fawkes flew into the kitchen and happily settled down on Harry's free shoulder and trilled cheerfully at Hedwig who chirped back. Everyone stared in shock expect Sirius who had seen that both of those birds were Harry's magical familiars.

"Ah it is good to see you are safe Harry, but if you would return Fawkes to me…" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly way.

"I don't think that would be possible headmaster." Harry said honestly.

"And why not Harry?" Dumbledore asked with that blasted twinkle in his eye.

"Because she is one of my magical familiars, one if the many things that you illegally obtained from me." Harry said pleasantly, petting Fawkes's head and she preened under the attention.

Harry went to put his hand back on the table when Dumbledore's robe's pocket shook and his wand flew right smack into Harry's empty hand.

"Oh look! It's the Elder Wand that was taken out of one of my vaults!" Harry said as the wand sent up a sparks of many different colours and the room pulsed with warmth. He swished the wand and grinned as the dishes did them selves in a very Disney way.

"This feels great!" Harry beamed at Sirius and Remus.

"So Dumbledore, want to explain why you had something from Harry's sealed families vaults along with his magical familiar?" Sirius stood up from his seat to face the old wizard.

"I did not take anything from Harry's vaults." Dumbledore protested. "I won that wand from my battle with Grindelwald."

"And knowing it is the Elder Wand you should have returned it to the Peverell family vault so it would be passed onto it's rightful heir?" Remus took the logical side whilst still calmly sipping his coffee.

"I'm sure the Headmaster has a very solid reason! Don't question him!" Molly Weasley injected herself into the conversation.

"He wasn't talking to you, but don't worry I'll get to you in a minute." Sirius snapped, his eyes clouding over.

"Now why don't we all take a seat?" Sirius flicked his wrist and the family magic that still resides in the house worked to obey his will.

The seating arrangements were suddenly different. Harry was still seated at the head of the table; to his left was George who Bill was sitting beside and to his right was Fred. At the far end was Dumbledore, Hermione, Molly, Ginny and Ron, their wands were sitting in a pile on the counter behind Harry and the five were trying to get out of their chairs but found them selves stuck.

"Uh… Harry do you know what is going on?" George looked at Harry.

"No idea, it's all about 'phase three' of this 'plan' those two thought up. I would listen closely if I were you, I feel like a lot will be revealed." Harry answered and both birds on his shoulders trilled in excitement.

"I think it's time for all of us to have a truthful heart to heart." Sirius said casually as he spun his wand around his fingers like Harry had seen Remus do by the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now normally I would be hexing you to oblivion to what you did to MY godson but Remus here wants to talk first." Sirius's eyes shone with possessiveness.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Molly screeched.

"Do shut up Molly, you voice is grating on my hearing." Remus growled, his eyes glowing amber slightly.

"Now listen to what we have to say and if asked a question you better answer truthfully." He hissed, his voice taking on a dual tone. The second tone belonged to Moony, the wolf within and the five must have realized it this, as they stayed silent.

"I read that once the human and the wolf both agree on something they merge and can co-exist peacefully, even on a full moon." Bill whispered to the three he was sitting with.

"So Remus found something both him and his wolf can agree on?" Fred asked.

"You mean someone." George glanced at Harry who looked shocked at this new piece of information.

"I suppose I do." Bill agreed.

"You have the longest list of offensives here old man so we shall start with Molly and the kids." Sirius turned to the ones he mentioned, his voice flat.

"It was a smart move to create vaults under your maiden name Molly, but you can't fool goblin's that easily. We know all about the money that the old man paid you. You Molly were paid to become a mother figure to Harry, to take him in for some time during the summer. You two were paid to be Harry's friends and to be useless during any and all encounters, we have seen the proof for ourselves. You Ginny are a gold digger as you don't truly love Harry, all you want is his fame and his money." Sirius spat out the words like they burned him to even say.

The four were shaking by this point.

"We cannot forget that Molly and Dumbledore worked together to block out Harry's soul-mate bond, but also to make a marriage contract to Ginny and doused him with love potions also keyed to Ginny." Remus spoke, his voice just as flat.

The remaining Weasley's gasped and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"It's true. I know who my true soul mates are now." Harry shrugged his shoulders and noticed the twin exchange slightly hopeful looks at each other.

"Thank god we fixed all of that." Remus interjected with a sharp glare at Molly and Ginny. "It was just one of the many things we fixed yesterday. All it took was one Gringotts inheritance test."

"See normally I would just hex you something harsh for putting blocks and potions on Remus and myself but when I found out what blocks and potions you had put into Harry's body, I decided that I would have to fall back onto some old Black family favorites." Sirius's eyes flashed something that could only be called as insanity as he spoke.

"See there was something that you didn't take into account when you made your little plans." Sirius leaned forward, his voice cold as steel.

"Harry. Is. Mine." He hissed like he did at Vernon Dursley only the day before.

"Don't forget he is part of my pack as well." Remus snapped, Moony's tone growing angry.

"We both knew he was ours from the moment he was born. See Blacks don't take kindly when one of their own is manipulated and put through what Harry has gone through in his years at 'the safest school' in Britain so far. Once I'm finished with you all, you won't ever look at Harry ever again without remembering that… He. Is. Mine."

"Ours." Remus corrected almost lazily.

"Whoa…" The Weasley's by Harry breathed out. Harry just blinked at the slight insanity and possessiveness of his godfather.

"I think you four should leave the room. This isn't anything I want you to be exposed to." Remus glanced at the other four in the room. Said four nodded and slowly got up, Fawkes and Hedwig took off together out of the window.

"Be careful Siri, Moony." Harry said softly and Sirius walked over to Harry and swept him up in a hug, keeping his eyes locked on the other five in the room.

"I love you Siri." Harry muttered into Sirius's chest.

"I love you too pup. No one can ever take you away from me again." He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before gently pushing him towards the door.

"Now, it's time we continued out little talk." Sirius stood beside Remus who was flexing his fingers experimentally.

~~/~~

Harry showed the other three to Regulus'/his room.

"Nice place you have here." Bill commented and Harry nodded.

"Are you okay?" George asked concerned and Fred hummed his agreement to the question.

"I'm just a little shocked that Sirius isn't as sane as he seemed and that he was so possessive about me." Harry admitted. "I'm not complaining but I just didn't expect it."

"We saw it coming." Fred, George and Bill said together.

"Really?" Harry looked at them in surprise.

"Whenever he and Remus look at you there are protectiveness in their eyes. Possessiveness in Sirius's but after being stuck in Azkaban and being betrayed by a friend I guess anyone would be possessive of the people you care about." Bill explained.

"I guess so…" Harry mused.

"So can you tell us what happened to bring this all about?" Fred asked curiously.

"Sure." Harry went onto tell the three about what happened at Gringotts and why Sirius and Remus were going off on the others down in the kitchen.

"…Downstairs you said you found your soul-mate…" Fred trailed off with a glance at George.

"Soul mates, plural. More than one, well I guess they are one since they are magical twins and all." Harry said casually and snickered at the looks on George and Fred's faces.

"Also I only know one set of twins so…" He trailed off, looking at Fred and George shyly.

"And this is where I take my leave." Bill stood up and dusted off his pants before leaving the room.

"…We weren't sure if you felt it too when we met on the train platform… We didn't want to scare you off…" Fred trailed off nervously.

"But now we know that you had blocks on the bond performed by our mother no less!" George huffed, anger lacing his voice.

"So do you two… Like me?" Harry trailed off suddenly feeling extremely shy.

"Of course we do!" They both chorused and moved to sit on either side of Harry and wrapped their arms around his small body.

"Good… I like you two as well." Harry admitted and snuggled down in the twins' embrace.

"We won't let anyone do anything like this to you again." They promised together and Harry couldn't help but believe what they said.

"Good to know, so we won't need to threaten you two too much then." Sirius's amused voice came from the doorway where he and Remus were standing looking at the trio with smug looks their faces.

Harry pouted when Fred and George leapt away from Harry and stood still watching Sirius and Remus with wide eyes.

"Padfoot, Moony stop freaking out my mates." Harry chuckled amused as Sirius swept him into another hug.

"How did 'phase three' go?" He looked over Sirius's shoulder at Remus.

"Rather well… At least for us… Bad news is that the Burrow is under Molly's name…" Remus trailed off, glancing at Fred and George.

"That's fine, that place never really felt like home and if those betrayers are living there…" Fred began.

"We don't want to be anywhere near there." George finished firmly.

"You two, Bill, Charlie and Arthur are welcome to stay here for as long as you need." Sirius spoke up, keeping one arm wrapped around Harry's waist possessively. "As long as you three sleep in separate rooms."

"Siri!" Harry blushed.

"We would never force…" Fred started aghast at the idea.

"Our Harry to do anything he doesn't want to!" George finished adamantly.

"Then I think we will get along famously." Sirius gave a bright grin.

" _Little one, there is always Griffin's Den."_ Fawkes voice trilled in his mind.

" _The Gryffindor property?"_ Harry asked back confused.

" _Yes, Godric Gryffindor was my first bonded wizard. I know how to get to his place and with you being Lord Gryffindor you can unseal it and let anyone you wish live there. It is just as protected as Hogwarts is if not more."_  Fawkes explained.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed excitedly and the others in the room stared at him confused.

"Prongslet?" Sirius asked amused as Harry's cheeks went red.

"I was uh talking with Fawkes and I think I figured out where the twins and the others can live and not have to worry about running into the traitors when the Order of the Phoenix meet…" Harry said shyly.

"Where?" Remus asked curiously.

"Griffin's Den, the Gryffindor property. Fawkes said Godric Gryffindor was her first bonded wizard and with me being the new Lord Gryffindor I can unseal the property and let whomever I please live there. It is more protected than Hogwarts is." Harry explained, twisting his huge Lordship ring.

"I mean if you guys want too… I would feel better if you had some sort of protection and a nice place to live…"

The twins exchanged looks before smiling softly at Harry.

"If you don't mind…" George said just as softly.

"Then we would be honored to live there." Fred finished and Harry smiled so largely he felt his cheeks hurt.

"I'm glad." Harry muttered. "So now what?" He looked up at Sirius interested.

"Now, we make more plans and we destroy Voldemort and anyone else who gets in our way." Sirius said, insanity flashing in his eyes.

Harry felt strangely all right with that plan and from the looks of it so did Remus and the twins.


End file.
